


Inu Rabu

by PendulumDeath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumDeath/pseuds/PendulumDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about the situation he found himself in was that the one he loved was so close and at the same time so far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inu Rabu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



It was an unexpectedly chilly morning when Shizuo found himself trying to snuggle further into the pillows he couldn't seem to find. A low whine climbed up his throat when a shiver ran down his spine because of how cold he was, but his pillows seemed to be nowhere in reach and he rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to chase away the drowsiness, hoping they would soon stop stinging so that he could check what time it was.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open but the light was bothering him so he shut them and raised a hand to grab the clock. His fingers never reached it though, his body somehow deciding that stretching and yawning were far more important than knowing if he was late for work. It wouldn't be the first time he hadn't heard the alarm go off, but he hoped that wasn't the case because he hated making Tom wait.

Mocha eyes finally opened and then widened in shock when he noticed that his extra-fluffy pillows were gone; not only that but it looked like someone had gone through his room and taken away everything that made his bed cozy and a nice place to sleep in. Slightly panicking, Shizuo stumbled out of the too hard bed, his heart hammering inside his chest while his brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Still very much in shock, he moved further away from this bed that was not the one he was used to sleep in, mocha eyes now darting around the room to see what else was missing. His collar also seemed to be gone, the item no longer lying on the nightstand where he'd placed it the night before. A combination between a whine and a growl shattered the silence and Shizuo was seeing red now, muscles tensing and veins popping beneath his skin at the thought of someone touching his precious collar.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" he repeated the word like a mantra for a good half a minute while he fought to stand still, not wanting to destroy everything in sight in a fit of rage. Going on a rampage would serve no purpose; and besides, all he had to do to find the culprit was follow the strange odor that seemed to have somehow permeated every inch of his room; something like that would be no problem with how keen Shizuo's sense of smell was.

With that thought in mind he moved to grab his clothes and get dressed, but the pillows and the collar being stolen without him noticing didn't seem to be the only strange thing happening that morning. His pants―all of them―appeared to be missing the tail hole.

"What the fuck?" Shizuo exploded, the material ripping in his hands as they shook with what was fury mixed with apprehension. Something was wrong, very, very wrong and Shizuo knew he had to catch this person at all costs.

Seeing as he had no other choice, he tucked his tail inside a pair of these strange pants that were not his, put on a shirt and shoes, grabbed the keys, cigarette pack, phone and rushed out of the apartment, hair standing at the back of his neck when an amalgam of foreign smells hit him all at once. None of the smells were very strong, but things didn't seem right and Shizuo hurriedly locked the door before darting down the stairs and out of the building, only remembering that he was supposed to be at work when he checked his phone and saw what time it was.

He was about to call Tom and apologize―as well as ask him if he could take the day off so that he could track the collar thief―when he caught sight of several earless and tailless people crossing the street, that feeling that something was very, very wrong increasing and reaching monumental heights within seconds. It was as though the fabric of reality had been torn to shreds because nothing was making any sense and the fact that those people were looking at him as though he was the strange one made everything much more confusing than it already was.

More and more people passed by as he stood there frozen in shock and disbelief, each of them like the ones before them and unlike what Shizuo was used to seeing. Now completely panicking, he forced his legs to move and he started walking and then running in the direction of the place where he was supposed to meet Tom, hoping that his senpai would be able to figure out what was going on.

Getting there however was not easy, considering the strong urge Shizuo had to brutally murder all the people giving him strange looks or laughing at him like he was some sort of idiot. Some of them were even pointing to his ears, calling him adorable―the girls in general―while the guys would mostly mock him; one made the mistake of calling him a bitch. Shizuo ended up picking that guy up and throwing him across the street, the man passing out after his body had hit the building's wall hard enough to make cracks appear in it.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo growled dangerously at the morons whispering, giggling or laughing behind him. The people who had just witnessed the show scattered within seconds, the fact that he was now pulling the side reel out of concrete most likely making them realize that it was best to get away while they still had the chance.

Slightly calmer now, Shizuo released the side reel and bolted in the direction of the place where he was supposed to meet his senpai, the shock of getting there and seeing his friend just as earless and tailless as everyone else he's run into until then enough to seriously make him panic even though he wasn't one to easily get scared. Golden ears flattened against his head and he whimpered pathetically, all things happening that morning freezing his muscles and leaving him unable to move as he continued to stare at his friend.

"Mornin'," Tom greeted him in his usual calm voice, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips and hands resting inside the pockets of his pants. "What's with the ears?" he eventually asked a shocked-looking Shizuo who was just standing there looking at him without saying a word. "Shizuo?" His friend was still not saying anything so Tom moved closer, waving a hand in front of the blond whose blood seemed to have drained from the usually tanned face. "Hey, are you okay…?"

Utter confusion was going on a rampage through Shizuo's head but he couldn't voice any of the things he wanted to say or ask after the shock he experienced at seeing his senpai without his beautiful ears and tail, not to mention that his friend smelled just as strange as everyone else even though there was a hint of his senpai in there.

Seeing how Shizuo was unresponsive, Tom placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Shizuo, hey, what's wrong?"

"Tom-senpai, who did this to you?" Shizuo asked, now shaking with fury. The only explanation he could come up for others missing their ears and tails was that someone must've cut them off.

Tom tilted his head to the side, looking confused. "Did what?"

"Who cut off your tail and ears?" Shizuo growled, back arching and clawed fingers flexing with the urge to murder the people who had dared touch his friend. His senpai however wasn't responding, the man giving him a confused look before dreadlocked head tilted backwards and Tom burst into thoroughly entertained laughter. Shizuo thought that was strange, but it didn't deter him from making Tom a promise. "Tell me who they are and I'm gonna kill them!"

"Thanks, Shizuo. I really needed this," Tom said as he patted his friend's back and steered him away from there.

"Senpai! I'm being serious here!" Shizuo complained, unable to comprehend why Tom wasn't upset about the loss of his ears and tail.

Taking a drag from the cigarette, Tom turned to Shizuo, smiling. "Hey, if ears are your thing now, I'm not going to judge."

"How could ears not be my thing when they've always been a part of me from the day I was born?" Shizuo asked, fluffy golden ears perking on top of his head and twitching slightly.

Tom let out a heartily laugh. "I must say, they almost look real," the man remarked, smile widening.

"Why wouldn't they be real? Besides, my ears are not the issue here. You're the one who's missing his ears and tail," Shizuo whined, despairing. "Not to mention that you smell weird."

Tom's brow furrowed in confusion, not because of what Shizuo was saying but because the man seemed to genuinely believe the words coming out of his mouth. "What are you talking about? I've never had ears and a tail; and neither have you. Besides, I've showered this morning," he stated grumpily.

"Senpai!" Shizuo whined as he grabbed Tom's hand and placed it on top of his head. "I've always had my ears."

The ears were extremely fluffy―plus they felt really nice to the touch―and the fact that they were twitching was a bit strange but there was no way they were real and Tom was going to prove it to Shizuo by taking them off of that blonde mop of hair. He started pulling gently at first, frowning slightly when the things didn't easily come off. He pulled harder―still nothing―so he increased the strength until he heard Shizuo hiss in pain and he stopped.

"Strange," Tom murmured before he grabbed Shizuo by the arm and pulled him in the direction of an alley. Once there he placed a hand on Shizuo's nape and forced his friend to lower his head so that he could inspect the ears up close. He captured one between two of his fingers and pinched it, the action resulting in Shizuo whining and Tom wincing in sympathy. "They seem to be real," he concluded in a surprisingly calm tone considering the fact that dog ears had sprouted out of his friend's head.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" Shizuo spoke in an exasperated voice. "The question is why don't _you_ or anyone else I've seen today have them?"

Tom raised a hand to stroke his chin, head tilting slightly to the side as he continued to stare at the golden ears on top of his friend's head. "People around here don't have dog ears. They never have."

"Everyone has always had ears!" Shizuo snapped.

"Well, yeah, but they look like this," Tom said as he touched his own right ear.

"I'm not talking about these!" Shizuo whined, pointing to his own ears that looked like the ones Tom had. "I'm talking about these other ones!" he insisted, indicating the golden ones.

"Okay, listen," Tom started in a calm voice after taking another drag from his cigarette. "In this world, people only have one set of ears. It's always been this way. You say you've had them since you were born, which means that you're not from around here." Shizuo seemed too shocked to say anything at all, so Tom hooked an arm around the man's shoulders and steered him out of the alley. "People here are not used to seeing grown-up men wearing dog ears, so let's get you a beanie for now," he said as he dragged Shizuo into the nearest store.

By the time Shizuo woke up from his shock they were back on the street, something now covering his head. The thing was bothering him because it squeezed his ears but people no longer seemed to give him strange looks and that alone was enough to make him want to keep it on.

"Tom-san, I want to go home…"

Shizuo's tone was heartbreakingly sad and Tom wished he could help his friend, or the eared version of his friend, but unfortunately he didn't know how. "It'll be fine. I'm sure we'll find a way to get you home." This of course begged the question of where the real Shizuo was. Tom couldn't deny that he was worried about his friend, but he had no doubts that Ikebukuro's strongest could handle any situation no matter how messed up or strange it was.

For now he would have to do something about the one before him who looked like a kicked puppy. He was about to suggest they went to get some pudding or anything that usually made Shizuo feel better when the eared blond broke into a sprint, the man saying he had something to check before disappearing behind a building. "Interesting day," Tom remarked as he stepped on the cigarette he'd just finished smoking.

 _Izaya, please be here as well,_ Shizuo prayed as he ran in the direction of the train station, all the while wondering if he should dial Izaya's number and call him. The fear that the Izaya he knew was not in this strange world as well stopped him from doing so, in the end choosing to delay knowing the answer without a shadow of a doubt since hope was the only thing he had left in this foreign world that made no sense to him.

Heiwajima Shizuo wasn't a stranger to the supernatural―after all, he was friends with Celty―but what was happening to him was a lot more than he could handle and he hoped that he wasn't alone in it. He knew that he was being selfish by wishing Izaya was there with him but he couldn't stand the thought of being away from his lover.

He was a mess by the time he reached Izaya's apartment, shaky hands fishing for the key that ended up not fitting inside the keyhole. Sick with worry, he grabbed the handle and pushed open the door, breaking the lock and bursting inside the apartment. Izaya was standing near the desk, switchblade out and looking at him with what could only be described as surprise.

"Shizu-chan…?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> **To find out what happens to human Shizuo, read[Neko Rabu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4127319), Inu Rabu's companion fic. ♥**
> 
> We've talked about writing this a few months ago but things happened and we got busy and then sick but today we finally managed to complete the first chapters. I hope you enjoy them! We have a huge document with ideas for these fics and I'm looking forward to using all of them, mwuahaha!


End file.
